Magical Ninjas
by The Shinimegami
Summary: Naruto has two grandfathers, who are they? SOmehow he ends up in trouble again and is stuck at Hogwarts! Thats not even the tip of the iceburg! (NarutoHarry PotterCrossover)


I don't own Naruto nor Harry Potter TT

Begin

"_It is not meaningless…….To me you have become my closest friend_" To this day, I still hear these words constantly ringing in my head. These were the words spoken to me on the day my brother in everyway but blood, left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! I am Uzukami Naruto. Currently 15 years old, going to be 16 in October! I have my adopted otou-san and okaa-san, Jiraiya and Tsunade. They made it official on my 13th birthday, right before I left, there was a really big bash afterwards but we are straying from the topic.

I am the Rukodiame (sp?) of Konoha. Meaning the 6th Hokage. WHAT??? YOU DON'T BELIEVE MEEEEEE??? Do you not see my office? My attire? My hat????? It's the one that all the other Hokages wore before me. The same exact one that Saidaime, and Gondaime wore too!

I've been hokage for almost half a year now, it took me a year after my genin exam to become chunnin because I obviously failed the first time. Then he left……….. maybe I should thank him, since if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have worked as hard as I did and it might have taken me more years to take up the seat that I sit on now. Then In another half year I became Jounin. All throughout this time I was traveling with ero-senin and training only occasionally coming back to take the tests. Not to boast or anything, I finished ero-sennin's curriculum in half the time he expected me to finish and I spent the rest of the time as Anbu and hunter-nin before I finally challenged obaa-chan for the hokage title. Obaa-chan easily gave me the title but for me to be recognized is another story… basically I had to beat up everyone that opposed me without Kyuubi's power and basically drilled it into their minds that I wasn't a demon. (there weren't any deaths don't worry)

Right now I'm dawdling in my office behind the mountains of paper that were expected for me look over and approve of (don't let anybody else know though, especially Hinata, or else they will scold me again) Yup, even though I'm Hokage, they still scold me TT

"Hokage-sama!" My secretary called out. "Your mail is here!" She took one look at me. I was reading something. "Oh good you're working for once!" she said before she looked at what I was doing. "HOKAGE-SAMA!!!!!! Why are you reading that!" She was pinting at the little red book that ero-sennin got for me as an early birthday present (his newest book out it wasn't even out for the public to buy yet!). "And here I thought that after Godaime, I've faced the worst, but boy was I wrong, you are even worse than her!"

"It's just a little light reading" I protested.

"What will Hinata-sama say if I told her about the little light reading you are doing????" She countered.

"NOOOOOOO…… please don't tell her!!" OMG, I would be killed if Hinata found out.

"welllll, I _am_ a little short on cash right now….. my pay check isss a little low…" she looked at me with those evil eyes of hers…..

"You know it's not up to me" I said.

"Fine, I will also tell Sakura-san" She threatened..

"pleaseeeee noooooooo, you don't want your beloved Hokage to die at the age of 15!"

She gave me a look that said 'give me what I want and I will let you have what you want'

"Fine, you win TT" I gave up.

"I knew you would see my way" she smiled her evil little smile and giggled. "Anyway here is your mail and I'm going to stay here until you finish looking through it, don't even tell me to leave or else I will have to confiscate your book"

"NOoooooooooooo (TT) alright." I put the book down and began to sort through my mail.

First on top was a letter from ero-sennin he was probably out peeking at some women's bath again….. Next was a letter from Obaa-chan, she was probably chasing ero-sennin around the global and gambling at the same time.

Bills…..

Bills……

Updates…

non-important stuff that could wait until later. I mean I would be fine if this building got it's electricity cut off, last time I was even able to go home early!

The last letter was really strange. It had my full name including my father's surname… which was supposed to be kept a secret. Uzumaki was my mother's surname.

It also had my full address up to my exact room! rm303.

Well this is very strange, do I have a stalker? Another assassin? Wait assassins don't mail their victims letter tell them they were going to kill them unless they were psychopaths……… then I wouldn't want to know………

Anyway, I decided to open up the letter first since it intrigued me so much. As soon as I cut it open, I knew it was a bad idea. But by then it was too late, it felt like my naval was being sucked into the letter and the last thing I heard was my secretary calling my name.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itai!" I whispered, I would have yelled it but there was still a chance that my position wasn't given away and I would be able to excape.

After opening the letter it felt like I was sucked into something then spit back out. Then I bumped my head…. Today was NOT a good day.

"Welcome, Naruto, my grandson" A snakey creepy and Orochimaru similar voice called out.

TBC

Is it good????? I think it is a little different from other Naruto/hp crossover stories.

Couples-

Sasu/ Naru

Sasu/Hina (im implying on this one but I could change it)

Saku/Sasu

I also have more shocking news in the next chapter so stay tuned!

The Shinimegami


End file.
